Dois Mundos
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Rosette e Satella são irmãs, completamente opostas, e tratadas de modos diferentes. Chrno e Azmaria também são irmãos. Unidos até o fim, sempre ajudando um ao outro. Fic atualizada e reescrita!
1. Capítulo 1

**Dois mundos**

**Obs:** Universo alternativo... Rosette não é freira, Chrno não é demônio. Chrno Crusade como você nunca viu.

**Resumo:** Rosette e Satella são irmãs, completamente opostas, e tratadas de modos diferentes por seus pais. O resultado disso é...

Chrno e Azmaria também são irmãos. Unidos até o fim, sempre ajudando um ao outro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Já não agüento mais ser tratada assim. Eles ainda pensam que sou criança! Vigiam meus passos, meus horários, telefonemas, amigos...".

Uma garota andava pelas ruas escuras e sombrias da cidade, perdida em seus pensamentos, não sabia aonde ia, mas isso não importava. O que ela realmente queria era fugir dali, daquele mundo onde se sentia constantemente vigiada.

"Eu odeio essa vida, odeio as pessoas, odeio tudo!", seus pensamentos já não podiam mais ser controlados, logo eles extravasariam.

*** * ***

Rosette vem de uma família muito rigorosa, seu pai era general aposentado, com aquela pinta de militar manda-chuva. Queria tudo em ordem e no seu devido lugar. Sua mãe por sua vez, quase se tornara freira. Era extremamente religiosa, não fazia nada que fosse considerado pecaminoso. Sua irmã, ah sua querida irmã... Querida para os pais. Ela era a perfeitinha, fazia tudo que mandavam, além de ser bela, decidida, inteligente e prestes a fazer um belo casamento arranjado por seu pai.

Não era isso que ela queria para si, um casamento arranjado e viver sempre seguindo regras malucas. Ela queria conhecer o mundo, viajar, viver seus próprios sonhos. Numa noite, após uma discussão muito violenta, ela saiu correndo de casa, decidida a fugir e nunca retornar.

*** * ***

O céu estava tão escuro e uma fina chuva começou a cair, molhando-a toda, que não havia encontrado um abrigo para se proteger. Mas parecia que nada a incomodava naquele instante, ela estava sozinha, sem ninguém lhe obrigando a fazer o que não quer.

Como que para contrariá-la, ela ouviu o barulho de uma moto vindo em sua direção, mas não queria saber quem estava ali, queria apenas ir pra qualquer lugar longe de tudo que a cercava. Ele estava acelerando muito e acabou parando bem próximo, quase derrapando em cima dela. Um pouco de lama molhou seus pés e assustada ela virou para encará-lo, com uma fúria enorme no olhar, pronta pra gritar.

Até que seus olhos se cruzaram. Ele sorria timidamente, como que num pedido silencioso de desculpas. Ela olhou-o friamente.

Ro: Chrno seu maluco! Não vê por onde anda? – e chutou um pouco do barro para o lado do garoto.

Chrno: Claro que olho, senão teria parado em cima de você. – ele desceu da moto para conversarem, nenhum deles parecia se importar com o tempo – O que está fazendo na rua essas horas?

Ro: Fugi de casa. – falou calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Cansei de ter que escolher entre ser freira e realizar o sonho da minha mãe, ou me casar e realizar o sonho do meu pai.

Chrno: Você e suas loucas manias. – passou a mão tentando tirar um pouco de água dos cabelos – Por que não conversa com eles? Suas decisões precipitadas podem prejudicá-la.

Ro: E você acha que estou ligando pra isso? Se eu pudesse pegava um ônibus e viajava agora! Quero sair pelo mundo!

Ele a encarou longamente. Ela sempre fora impetuosa, tomando decisões do nada. Mas ela tinha um espírito livre que não se podia tentar segurar, pois seria em vão.

Chrno: Ei, essa chuva está piorando, vamos sair daqui? – estendeu o capacete pra ela.

Ro: Pra onde estava indo? – pegou o capacete e colocou na cabeça, sentando na garupa da moto.

Chrno: Pra casa. – ligou a moto e partiram – Estava com uns amigos, mas vi o tempo piorando e vim embora. Já estou ensopado mesmo, vou te deixar em casa e depois vou pra minha.

Ro: Nem pensar, me deixa na praça mais próxima. Quero pregar um susto neles.

Chrno: Ro, eles vão ficar preocupados com você. – disse em tom de apreensão.

Ro: Chrno, se quer me ajudar, não me leve de volta, por favor! – pediu fazendo beicinho – Que tal a gente dar umas voltas?

Chrno: Nessa chuva? Não, sinto muito, mas não quero ficar doente.

Rosette fechou a cara emburrada. Olhou ao redor... Para onde iria? Sua casa estava fora de cogitação.

Ro: Posso ficar na sua casa hoje?

Chrno: Que? – assustou-se – Seus pais não vão gostar nada disso, eles não vão com a minha cara.

Ro: E quem disse que eles precisam saber? – abraçou-o quando sentiu o frio machucar sua pele – Caso eu volte amanhã, falo que dormi na casa de uma amiga.

"Como o cheiro dele é bom" pensou esboçando um sorriso.

Chrno: Você não tem jeito mesmo... – parou num sinal vermelho – Ok, vamos pra minha casa. Mas amanhã bem cedo, você liga pra avisar que está bem. Seu pai é capaz de mandar a polícia atrás de você.

Ro: Com certeza, há essa hora ele já mandou! – riu baixinho.

Chrno: Já vou avisando, não quero ser acusado de seqüestro! – os dois riram muito.

Minutos depois pararam à porta de uma bela casa. Não era grande, mas inspirava serenidade.

Ro: Parece que estão dormindo – falou baixo com medo de acordar alguém.

Chrno: Já é bem tarde. Vamos entrar em silêncio. – já tirava a chave do bolso – Eu chamo só a Az e amanhã falo com minha mãe.

Ro: Será que não tem problemas?

Chrno: Ah, agora você se preocupa com isso? – elevou um pouco a voz - Mas é claro que não tem problemas! E mesmo se tivesse, não vou enfiar debaixo da chuva de novo – e entrou sendo seguido pela garota.

Passaram pela sala pouco iluminada àquela hora pelas luzes da rua. Entraram num pequeno corredor e pararam frente a uma porta entreaberta.

Chrno entrou, acendeu a luz e chegou perto da cama, enquanto Rosette observava tudo da entrada.

Chrno: Az... Azmaria. – ele chamava e balançava levemente seu ombro – Maninha acorda.

Az: Hum -.-

Ela sentou ainda sonolenta, esfregando os olhos e tentando acordar.

Az: Já é de manhã? – perguntou bocejando.

Chrno: Não, mas eu preciso de um favor – sentou ao seu lado.

Az: Amanhã eu faço... – deitou de novo e virou para o canto.

Chrno: Vai ser na chantagem mesmo. – coçou a cabeça, duvidoso – Se você acordar eu pago seu curso de canto...

Mal terminara a frase e a garota sentou já bem acordada por sinal.

Az: Canto? O que você precisa?

Chrno: A Ro precisa de roupa seca e um lugar pra dormir. – gota enorme na cabeça.

Az: Ro? – finalmente ela viu a garota parada à porta. – O que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos na chuva?

Os dois coraram furiosamente. Era conhecido que tinham uma quedinha um pelo outro. Quedinha não, eles realmente se gostavam, mas como sempre, tinha a família de ambos no meio.

Chrno: Ahn... nada! Ela teve problemas em casa.

Az: Ah, sim... – ela acreditou, mas ainda assim levou na malícia. – Vem aqui Ro.

Enquanto Rosette entrava no quarto, Azmaria pulou da cama e se dirigiu ao armário. Tirou um pijama e uma toalha.

Az: Se quiser tomar um banho quente pode usar meu banheiro. – entregou sorridente.

Enquanto a garota se banhava, Azmaria foi buscar um colchão e Chrno foi preparar um lanche. Tudo arrumado e todos acomodados, Chrno vai para seu quarto, Az pula de volta na cama e Rosette também se deita. As luzes se apagam e o silêncio predomina...

Az: E então? – perguntou curiosa – O que vocês dois estavam fazendo?

Ro: Az! – exclamou furiosa – Eu estava andando e seu irmão me encontrou. Ai eu vim pra cá – limitou-se aos fatos.

Az: Claro... acredito... – riu baixinho – Ainda estão afim um do outro não é?

Ro: AZMARIA! Pára já como isso! – se tivesse luz, seu rosto estaria vermelho.

Az: Ele fala de você. Acho que vocês deviam tentar ficar juntos...

Continuaram a discussão até que o sono chegou.

*** * ***

Enquanto isso, em outra casa...

Sat: Calma, mamãe, ela deve estar na casa de uma conhecida esperando a chuva passar pra poder voltar.

Kate: Mas já está tarde, ela devia ter ligado – ela chorava desesperada, esperando notícias da filha.

Rem: A polícia só pode começar a busca depois de 24 horas – acabava de desligar o telefone. – Agora só podemos esperar.

Sat: Por que não ligam para as amigas dela?

Os pais se entreolharam, como se guardassem um segredo. E precisavam medir as palavras que seriam usadas.

Kate: Bom, não conhecemos bem as amigas de sua irmã – olhou receosa para a filha.

Sat: Como não conhecem? Eu sempre trouxe minhas amigas aqui, vocês tinham o telefone de todas!

Rem: É que sua irmã não é tão responsável como você. Tentamos mantê-la sob nossa vigilância.

Sat: Ah, suas manias de novo papai! Querem saber, eu vou dormir, tenho muito que fazer amanhã. Boa noite!

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dois mundos**

**Obs:** Universo alternativo... Rosette não é freira, Chrno não é demônio. Chrno Crusade como você nunca viu.

**Resumo:** Rosette e Satella são irmãs, completamente opostas, e tratadas de modos diferentes por seus pais. O resultado disso é...

Chrno e Azmaria também são irmãos. Unidos até o fim, sempre ajudando um ao outro.

**Notas: **Fanfic completamente editada. Se não reler desde o primeiro capítulo, pode ficar um pouco perdido na continuação.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

Após uma noite chuvosa, o sol nasceu brilhando intensamente. Uma conversa tinha andamento na cozinha.

Az: Então o que vocês dois aprontaram ontem à noite?

Chrno: Nada, eu sou vi ela na rua. Então viemos pra cá.

Az: Ah, sim... encontraram por acaso, e voltaram pra cá juntos. – forçava uma teoria absurda – Vai maninho, me conta! – seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

Chrno: É sério Az, não houve nada.

Ouviram passos no corredor e pararam a conversa.

Ro: Bom dia... – disse sonolenta esfregando os olhos e bocejando – Acho que dormi demais.

Az: Bom dia Rosette! Vem tomar o café! – levantou e arrumou uma xícara.

Chrno: Bom dia Ro. – disse timidamente – Dormiu bem?

Ro: Dormi sim, obrigada! – sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – Vocês dois estão sozinhos em casa?

Az: Sim, mamãe foi trabalhar bem cedo, nem tivemos tempo de contar pra ela que você está aqui.

Ro: Melhor assim. Acho que vou embora daqui a pouco. – pegou o café e serviu-se.

Chrno: Vai voltar pra casa? – era difícil acreditar que era faria aquilo.

Ro: Não, vou sair pra passear um pouco. – olhou travessa pro garoto – Você acha mesmo que vou voltar pra casa tão cedo? Com certeza a polícia já está atrás de você!

Az: Polícia? – olhou assustado de um para o outro – O que vocês dois fizeram ontem a noite? – ela exigia uma resposta.

Ro: O Chrno entrou lá em casa e me seqüestrou! – sorriu marota.

Chrno: Rosette! – ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Era só uma brincadeira mesmo. – Ah, você me paga.

Terminaram o café, sempre fazendo piadinhas. O dia começou muito bem.

*** * ***

Outra casa tinha um começo não muito bom.

O senhor Remington já se encontrava desperto, estava sentado sozinho na cozinha, virando a segunda garrafa de café. Com muito custo sua esposa foi tentar descansar, após muitos calmantes e um pouco de insistência.

Sat: Bom dia papai! – cumprimentou-o quando chegou à cozinha – Alguma notícia?

Rem: Nada Satella. – balançou a cabeça preocupado – Sua irmã ainda me faz ter um enfarto. Como ela some assim? – ele levantou e andou em volta da mesa.

O clima ali não estava nada bom. Satella terminou o café e disse algo sobre sair com umas amigas. Nada melhor que compras pra esfriar a cabeça quente. Poderia sugerir isso ao pai, mas com certeza ele gritaria com ela.

*** * ***

Voltando à casa de Chrno...

Az: Ro, você não vai avisar pros seus pais que está aqui?

Ro: Não, eles vão me encher de perguntas! Não quero dar nenhuma resposta.

Chrno: Diga o que precisa e desliga – falou distraído enquanto assistia à televisão. – Rápido e simples.

Ro: Não precisa, só vou esperar minha roupa terminar de secar e vou embora.

Az: Ah, Ro, você está sendo infantil. – pegou o telefone e pôs na mão da garota – Liga e diz que está bem. Odeio quando mamãe fica preocupada com a gente.

Rosette tinha o telefone em suas mãos, e o encarava como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Será que devia mesmo avisar? A troco de que? Eles iriam brigar, reclamar, e depois voltaria o falatório de casamento, de comportamento e de imitar a tão venerada irmã perfeita. Tão rápido quanto o pegou, o telefone foi tirado de sua mão.

Chrno: Olá, quem? – alguém do outro lado respondeu – Oi, Satella, tudo bem? É o Chrno! – ele fez uma pausa esperando uma resposta.

Contudo o telefone voou da sua mão também.

Ro: Pirou? Avisar pra minha irmã que eu estou aqui? – balançava freneticamente o telefone na frente dele - Avisa logo meu pai então e assina minha sentença e a sua de morte!

Chrno: Ro... o telefone ainda está ligado – apontou para o aparelho na mão da garota.

Ro: QUÊ? – jogou-o para cima.

Az pegou-o ainda no ar e desligou.

Az: Calma, isso aqui não é bomba, mas estraga.

Os dois olharam-na boquiabertos. Com sorrisos amarelos nos lábios. Ela voltou o aparelho para o suporte e encarou-os.

Az: Já avisaram a família, agora vamos fazer outras coisas! – saiu à frente dos dois rindo da cara deles – Andem, marchem!

*** * ***

Outra garota também depositava o telefone no gancho.

Rem: Quem era querida? – apareceu na porta da sala, mas a filha ainda em casa atendeu ao telefone.

Sat: Pelos gritos, era a Rosette.

Rem: Era ela? – perguntou ansioso – Onde ela está?

Sat: Você não vai gostar nada de saber papai... – colocaria a irmã em apuros ou ajudava? Elas nunca se deram muito bem mesmo.

Kate: Onde ela está Satella? – a mãe da garota ouviu um pedaço da conversa e se adiantou até a sala.

Sat: Lembram do Chrno... – olhou maldosamente para os dois.

Alívio e fúria se misturaram. Como Rosette tinha coragem de ir até aquele garoto? Depois de todos os avisos para se afastarem eles voltam a se encontrar? Já chegou a hora de por um ponto final nesse assunto.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dois mundos**

**Obs:** Universo alternativo... Rosette não é freira, Chrno não é demônio. Chrno Crusade como você nunca viu.

**Resumo:** Rosette e Satella são irmãs, completamente opostas, e tratadas de modos diferentes por seus pais. O resultado disso é... Chrno e Azmaria também são irmãos. Unidos até o fim, sempre ajudando um ao outro.

**Notas:** Fic completamente editada, se você ler a partir daqui, pode se perder um pouco na continuação da história.

**Capítulo 3**

A tarde já despontava no horizonte e a noite chegava vagarosamente, trazendo consigo mistérios que só ela sabe desvendar. Algumas estrelas surgiam aos poucos, e uma fina luz de sol teimava em não sumir.

Um jantar calmo era acompanhado de uma alegre conversa na casa dos Hendrick. Chrno e Rosette brigavam pelas batatas enquanto Azmaria tentava detê-los dizendo que faria mais.

Chrno: Sua gulosa! – tentado espetar as batatas com seu garfo e errando o dedo de Rosette por pouco – Deixa pra mim também – ele mesmo estava com o prato cheio.

Faziam aquilo simplesmente para se divertirem. E pra verem a Az se descabelar.

Ro: Olha quem fala! – apertou a bochecha dele – Você também já comeu muitas. Seja educado e divida com as visitas! – pegou um garfo e entrou na briga.

Az: Ah... Calma... vão destruir tudo! – eles já conseguiram alcançar seu objetivo, agora ela entraria na brincadeira – Se mamãe estivesse aqui...

Chrno: Mas ela viajou, então não tem problemas, não é maninha? – olhou-a sorridente.

Az: Bom... – ponderou seriamente entrar no jogo – Tá bom! – pegou um garfo e brigou pela comida também.

Infelizmente foram obrigados a parar diante o som da campainha.

Az: Eu atendo! – levantou-se e foi até o outro cômodo.

Chrno: Quem será a essa hora? – estranhou a visita.

Ro: Vamos lá ver? – mas já tinha levantado da mesa.

Ele assentiu e caminharam até a porta, para enfim darem de cara com...

Rem: Rosette! – gritou ao vê-la aparecer – Como ousa vir até aqui? – sua expressão demonstrava todo desgosto que não conseguia expressar com palavras.

Ro: Oi papai! – sorriu forçado, tentando amenizar a situação.

Mas o que viria a seguir pioraria a situação. Sua mãe e sua irmã também entraram na casa. Uma com cara de preocupada, a outra de vitoriosa. Só podia ser obra de sua irmã mesmo, metê-la em confusão simplesmente para vê-la mal!

Kate: Querida, o que pensa que está fazendo? – estava claro que as duas famílias não se davam bem – Com tanto lugar pra ir, você vem se esconder aqui? – ou melhor, as famílias se odiavam.

Chrno: Melhor moderar as palavras senhora – interpôs-se furioso – Não saia falando mal da minha casa!

Az: Chrno... calma... foi apenas um mal entendido... – tentava amenizar a situação.

Chrno: Mal entendido eles virem até aqui somente para criticar? – fuzilou-os com o olhar – O que querem?

Rem: Não é óbvio? – tentava mostrar-se superior – Viemos buscar nossa filha, aqui não é lugar pra ela.

Ro: Papai! – agora ela entrava na briga – Eu vim até aqui porque quis! Não pode me tirar a força!

Rem: Vai notar que posso! – olhou autoritário, tentando mostrar quem mandava – Você volta para casa conosco agora ou...

Ro: Não volto! – bateu de frente com a decisão dele – Vocês não ligam à mínima para o que eu faço, então voltem às suas vidinhas ridículas!

Kate: E vai morar aqui de favor para sempre? – olhando com nojo para a casa.

Chrno: E daí se ela quiser? – avançou um passo a frente – Não me importo de dar-lhe abrigo o tempo que ela precisar.

Rem: Repito mais uma vez, volte pra casa imediatamente, ou não volte nunca mais! – aquelas palavras foram frias, duras e cheias de raiva.

Ele virou as costas e saiu da casa, a mulher e a filha o seguiram. Rosette ficou estática. Como ele podia ser tão... tão... insensível! Sim, era isso que ele era! Um insensível a seus sentimentos e a tudo a sua volta!

Ela olhou para os dois a sua frente, uma mistura de sentimentos invadia seus pensamentos. Estava envergonhada pela cena que os amigos foram obrigados a presenciar, com raiva pela atitude do pai e pela falta de tato da mãe. Mas o pior era o que sentia pela irmã. Ela atendeu ao telefone, denunciou onde estava escondida, queria vê-la sofrer... E estava conseguindo. Mas ela não ia deixar passar em branco. Iria tirar satisfações.

Ro: Obrigada gente. – ela caminhou até a porta.

Chrno: Vai mesmo voltar pra lá? – perguntou cabisbaixo.

Ro: Não ouviu o senhor manda-chuva? – sorriu irônica, ela não ia assim tão fácil – Não se preocupe, eu volto pra contar o que houve – saiu fechando a porta.

Az: Chrno... O que vai acontecer? – perguntou com a voz falhando. Temia o que poderia acontecer com a amiga.

Chrno: Não sei... mas... – deixou a frase solta no ar.

Se fizessem qualquer coisa iriam se arrepender. Ele trataria de cuidar pessoalmente se isso acontecesse com ela.


End file.
